


IKEA

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M, SWS, bmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Oli put together a table from IKEA with much difficulty.</p><p>Based upon a prompt suggested by one of my friends (you know who you are).</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

"And piece C goes into hole A," I said, flipping the pages back and forth in the little instruction manual to the kitchen table Oli and I had just brought home from IKEA. I was thankful we had gotten it, it was getting pretty old not having a table to sit at when eating our meals. We were one step closer to having our first fully furnished apartment together.

"What? There's no way in hell that would work!" Oli whined, attempting to jam one piece of wood into another. I started laughing so hard it looked like I was crying.

"Oli! Don't be so rough!" I said, kneeling down next to him and trying to decipher what he was doing wrong.

"This isn't piece C, this is," I said, grabbing another leg of the table.

"Ugh, fine. I see that now. I've got it," he said, grumpily grabbing the piece from me.

"You screw those together with these," I told him, rolling some screws over to him. "And after that you screw piece B into hole B. And that should be the last one."

"It doesn't fit! Look!" He exclaimed, showing me the table leg.

I went over to him and once again fixed the problem simply. He had been trying to put it in upside down.

"There we go," I said, standing up and flipping the table right-side up with the help of Oli.

"It looks lopsided," I said. He looked over at me and we both started laughing.

"No it doesn't!" he exclaimed, walking over to it and looking a little closer. "It's supposed to look a little odd!"

"You just don't wanna do this! You've been trying to rush through the whole thing and now look what you've done! It's all wobbly!"

"Okay, fine. Yes, I'm tired! Can't we just fix it tomorrow? Please, Babe," Oli pleaded, giving me his best pout face.

"But the table," I whined.

"We can go cuddle and watch TV," Oli proposed, attempting to reel me in the best he could. And god dammit, he knew exactly what to say to make me do what he wanted.

"Fine," I agreed, "but we have to watch what I want."

"Agreed," Oli smiled, practically running to our bedroom. I looked back at the crooked table once more and shook my head whilst smiling before turning off the kitchen light and heading to the bedroom.


End file.
